A Chained Dragon
by Gatita101
Summary: It wasn't fair, and Doc and Drew knew it. Yet what could they do, if an entire group of scientists decide to lock away your son, who -might I add- turned into a vicious dragon. Rated 'T' cuz I can't trust my self with language. Hiatus
1. Dungeons and Dragons

**A Chained Dragon**

Yeah, well, so many other peolpe were writing something about an adventure that had to do with being kur, so I was like, "Meh. Why not?" So this is my attempt at it.

I hope you enjoy and please don't flame me. Seriously. If it's an anonomous flame I WILL erase it. If it's a flame from a fellow auther, then expect to be reported. I REALLY don't feel like getting messed with. Just a warning to all flamers.

I will take critics, though.

Now go read!

-

Far away, under the Saturday home, past the basement, was a narrow chamber.

The small chamber was dark. The walls were a dull red color - from rust or cold clay - no one knows why it was that color.

Something - or someone - was in this room. It breathed in ragged breaths. Hands trembling with confused rage and wandering sadness.

The creature hid in the shadows, which was in the back of its prison.

Around its neck, was a chain that tied it to the floor. Its wrist and ankles were also tied down by stainless steel.

The room suddenly gained an orange hue. Sun-light crystals littered the ceiling, were just activated.

The new lights revealed the mystical creature in its cell.

The creature had black fur on its face, shiny black scales running down its coiled body. White fur stuck out in a star shape on its head, between dark night, fuzzy ears. On the ears tips, was white fur shaped like a flame. it had a beautiful silver mane. The white fur went down its back, stopping into a large puff on the tail tip.

This magestic being had a long muzzle, with ebony saber-tooth-tiger fangs poking out, along with smaller dagger fangs coming out from the sides. Its nose was silver, like the matching set of claws. Mile long black whiskers layed like useless ragdolls, on the crimson clay floor.

This creature was a mystical cryptid. A dragon.

A secret scientist neared the door to this dangerous cryptid. The scientist opened a slot in the the bright red, steel door.

This scientist was none other than, Drew Saturday.

Drew stared at the sleeping dragon. _'He still looks the same to me.' _A tear ran down her cheek.

"How could this happen?" Her voice cracked from sadness. She slammed her fist into the door from anger. She gasped when she heard a growlish groan.

The dragon woke from his slumber. He shook his head, forcing himself awake. "Grrm?" He grunted. He had a muzzler on, preventing him from opening his mouth.

She sympatheticy smiled. "Oh, i'm sorry baby. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to wake you." Her weak smile turned into a frown. "You don't deserve this." She growled. "Just because your kur, doesn't mean your evil. I know you can be reckless, but I also know your a kind, sweet boy that would never hurt anyone."

Tears began to fall freely. "I... I never should have gone to that excavation! I knew I was pregnant! Yet I went anyways!" She stopped. Lowering her voice. "I guess this is karma, only thing is, it's punishing you to." She looked into his almond shaped eyes. The dot of his eye was a red slit and the white of his eyes were an illuminatimg orange.

The dragon tilted its head in worry.

She observed his face. His face was long and very furry, a contrast to his scaled body. "You look so cute."

Her smile slowly returned. "You look so pathetic in there. You can't be happy in such a cramped room. Sure, it wouldn't feel that way if you were human again, but your true form is so massively huge!" Drew smiled at him.

Drew whipped around fast, as she heard foot steps.

Behind her was, Doc. "I see you came to see him." He smiled warmly.

His wife looked down to the floor with shame. "I-I know the other scientists wouldn't approve, but I had to see my baby!" She looked at the dragon again. "Poor, Zak."

The dragon -now obviously known as, Zak- pulled from his chains. "Grm!"

Drew gasped she heard his chains rattle viciously. "Oh, Doc! Why did they have to muzzle him!? And if that wasn't enough, they chain him to the floor!"

Doc walked to the slot in the door way. "Because they thought he was a dangerous monster." He mumbled.

"But he _**isn't**_ a monster! He's Zak Saturday! I don't care if he's kur! He's my baby!" She looked into the slot. "And always will be." She mumbled.

Doc looked into the slot, staring at the dragon. His eyes were glazed over with so many emotions;

Saddness for being a wild creature in captivity.

Anger for the people he thought loved him, betrayed him.

And miserable for transforming into this creature.

Doc noticed how pale his fur/scales looked. It wasn't like a dark black, like when he first changed into this creature, it was dulling from malenutrition.

"Zak." He mumbled to himself. Doc reached into his pockets and pulled out a ring of keys.

Drew looked at him funny. "Doc. What are you doing?"

Doc stopped flipping keys when he took the red one. "Giving our boy some freedom."

The moment he finished his last word, he entered the chasm of the great beast.

Drew slowly followed. "Careful! We don't know when his instincts will kick in."

Zak glared warily at his father, making sure he wouldn't do anything.

Doc looked into his red slited, orange eyes. He slipped his hand around his head, unchaining his muzzle.

Zak looked shocked at his action. He thought for sure, he was going to leave him there! As thanks he nuzzled his fathers chest.

"Your welcome, Zak. Now let me unchain-"

Before he could finish, Zak chomped the chains that bounded him to the ground, breaking them.

Drew's jaw dropped. "B-but that's stainless steel! His teeth are that strong!?"

Zak pulled the neck, wrist and ankle cuffs off. His eyes scanned the room. He could sense his parents were frightened, but tried not to show it.

He lowered his head to seem harmless, also making a grateful purring noise.

Doc and Drew started petting him.

Zak suddenly had a playful smirk on his muzzle. He grabbed them both and flew out of the chamber. Everything in his path was blown away in his wake.

He past the basement and found his way to the living, going straight towards the glass of the window.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. This was just something I wrote on the spot.

Please review. I'll accept critics, but if you dare flame me -points at a real dragin- Smoky over there will turn you into a roasted marshmellows!


	2. Out Side Everybody!

**A Chained Dragon**

Is anybody has questons, leave them in areview and i'll answer it, here in the authers notes!

**_QUESTIONS BOX_**

**Rachel : SHH! - **Jumps in a ditch with barbed wires, comes up with a hemat- I don't want to rattle the Doyle fangirls! That species can BITE your head off if they wanted to!

**Cee cee The Critic: **Zak doesn't have wings. Some dragons don't need wings. I guess they rely on magic or something. Like the chinese styled dragon! P.S - Smoky says "Hi." to Nikkin.

Don't worry! You'll all understand soon enough, why Zak is a dragon and all.

P.S I also forgot the disclaimer... yeah. I don't own anything but the fic itself!

-

Zak crashed through the living room window, his parents screaming there heads off. He snickered before landing in a clearing in the forest, close to the house.

He put down his parents, who were shaking like leaves.

"D-don't ever do that again!" Drew shouted. The momentum scared her. She never knew he could go so fast! He was faster than a jet plane!

The dragon-boy pressed his long snake body to the ground.

Doc blinked. "You want us to get on?" He asked, nearing his son, stroking the pale black scales.

Zak nodded vigorously. His smiled widened, showing his fangs.

Drew was still shaken up from before. "A-alright. But don't go so fast! Alright?"

The boy nodded again, all with a naughty smirk.

Both scientists climbed on his back.

The minute they did, he launched skyward!

Both had to grab onto his long fur, so not to be blown off.

"WHOA!!!"

"ZAK! I thought you promised not to go fast!?" His mom screamed.

He made a dragony grunt that sounded like, _"I lied."_

Doc smiled. Sure this wasn't exactly what he considered a _'normal' _family outing, but seeing his son so happy made it all worth while.

All of a sudden, he heard a missplaced growling sound. Zak started lowering to the ground. He landed roughly, sliding across loose dirt, causing his riders so abrubtly fly off.

Doc and Drew heard another growling sound.

Zak held his stomach in pain. His tongue licking the side of his muzzle.

Drew mentally scolded herself. "Oh! He's hungry! What kind of a mother am I!? My child hasn't had a good meal in days! Stay here! I'll be back with something for you to eat!"

As Drew jogged away into the forest, towards the house. Doc sat down next to his dragon... kid.

"_So..._ i'm pretty sure your not to happy about the other scientists chaining you down there." He looked up into glaring eyes. "I don't want you down there! Please don't accuse me that... but we can't let them know you were flying around the house. They might take it as a threat." Doc sighed. "I don't even know what to do."

Zak swirled around him. An odd power lifted the man off the ground.

"What are you-"

_**"Communicating! I'll admit it's kinda hard. It's way easier to do with cryptids than humans."**_

He looked up, into those powerful eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

_**"Because i'm tired of you and mom taking the blame for me! I'm kur! I should be taking the blame! Fate wanted to toy with me and decided to make me a reincarnation of a sumerian lord. Don't you beat yourself up about it!"**_

Doc tried to change the conversation. "I wonder where Fiskerton, Zon and Komodo are? I'm surprissed we didn't see them come after us."

Doc noticed the nervous look on the dragons face. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

The boy chuckled nervously. _**"Well, ya see. I kinda ordered them to... get something for me."**_

Doc raised an eye brow. "Get what?"

Zak looked up at the sky. _**"How do I say this? I... don't have the same diet as I used to."**_

Doc tried to figure out what he meant. "What do you mean?"

He looked at his father with sad eyes. The intimidating feirceness of his gaze was gone. _**"If I told you... i'm afraid you might turn scared of me and put me back in that cramped cell again."**_

His gaze softened. He stroked the dark night scales. "I... I can't promise you can leave that cell, but I promise not to put restraints or lock the door. Lets face it! If you think that place is cramped, imagene you fitting in your room!"

They both laughed.

"I think I found something you might like!" Drew came walking, with a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Um. Why did you make so many?"

Drew smiled, her eyes closed. "Oh, well I don't know if his stomach got bigger or not and... are you flying!?"

Doc crossed his arms. "I'm not flying. I'm hovering! I was just having a conversation with Zak."

Drew was intrigued. "Interesting. Hey Zak! How about you try me next."

Zak nodded vigourously, then charged at her.

_'How do you stop a charging dragon!?'_

Zak stopped, scarfed the sandwiches in a single bite, without eating the plate or slicing his mom's hands off with his fangs.

Drew smiled. _'Apparently you give it grilled cheese.'_

The boy circled his mother. She glowed from a mysterious power and began to float.

_**"This is what you wanted, right?"**_

Drew took a meditative stance. "_Oooommm_."

Zak tilted his head, brisking his silver mane. _**"Uh. Mom, what are you doing?"**_

"_Shhh._ I'm searching."

_**"Okay. Searching where?"**_

"In your mind."

_**"Oh. Okay... wait. WHAT!?"**_

Drew didn't waver. "Relax. I won't be there long. This telepathic connection. You used it on cryptids?"

_**"Well, yeah. When I connect with them, I see there thoughts, memories. I didn't think anyone could reverse the effect."**_

"Maybe cryptids weren't powerful enough to enter your thoughts, when you connected with them."

_**"I guess. Are you done yet? I don't like this!"**_

Drew opened her eyes. "Okay. I'm done."

"What did you look for?" Doc asked.

She smiled deviously. "Oh. Just things an eleven year old would never tell there parents."

Zak gulped. He wondered if she reached the part of his mind he liked to keep secrets in.

"He does have a crush on the hassi leaders daughter!" She cheered.

_**"I do not!"**_ He broke the connection and flew, in a spiral formation, towards the sky.

"He does? We should try match making, then!" The man joked.

Zak grunted, turning away his blushing face. Suddenly, his ears twitched. He growled viciously.

A man with red hair, wearing a jet pack, landed. "Hey." He greeted and waved.

"Doyle." Doc snarled.

"Doc." Doyle repeated the gesture

Drew took out her sword. "Brother."

Doyle plucked a couple hand grenades. "Sister."

Zak roared.

The ground vibrated, pebbles jumping around. Doyle shook from the mini earthquake. "Um... how do I respond to that one?"

"What are you here for, Doyle?" Drew asked.

"I can't see my nephew?"

"No." Doc started. "Your part of the group that voted on locking him away!"

* * *

Yikes! A plot twist already!

Anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read it, love it than review it!

~The Little CatGirl (I was bored, so I decided to put my signiture. Got a problem with that?)


	3. I'm a Dragons Uncle

**A Chained Dragon**

I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is where the story really starts.

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned this show, would I be making fanfiction? No I don't think so!

-

The Saturday's gave him a scorning look.

The red head stepped closer. "Look. I love him to, you know, but you know what happened when he got a taste of blood! He went into a frenzy! What else were we supposed to decide on? Let him fly free, burning everything in sight and killing people? No way! Unless he learns to control his power, or at least turn human again, I can't completly trust him." He looked at the dark dragon. "I'm sorry mini man, but I really do care about you."

Drew gripped her sword, it radiated red from her anger, ready to ignite flames.

Doyle saw her ready to fight, so he threw the grenades.

Drew slashed them before they exploded. She charged at him. "HYAH!"

Doc followed, with his power glove.

Doyle grabbed Doc's shoulders and did an air somersault. He threw concussion grenades as he landed.

Drew's sword began to ignite fire n a swirling motion. As Drew fired, a more powerful violent flame came between them. The wild fire crackled maniacally.

Doc stared, bewildered, at Drew. "Drew. Did you do this?"

She shook her head. "No. I didn't."

They all heard a loud roar that rumbled the sky like lightning.

All three looked up to see Zak. He was preparing another burst, if anyone was to try and continue the fight.

Doyle glared at Drew. "What. He breaths FIRE to!?"

Drew glared back. "Doyle, be quiet! He only did, so we wouldn't fight. Just give him a chance. I promise you, he won't hurt you." Drew walked up to her little brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Talk to him. I'm sure you'll find, that he's still Zak. Even if he did grow fifty-feet long."

The mercenary peeled her hand off his shoulder. Doyle looked at her, then Zak, at Doc, then Zak. He sighed. "Alright! You win. I'll believe he's still my nephew by heart. Okay?"

Drew nodded. "That's all I ask."

Zak landed softly on the ground. He tilted his head confused. One minute he attacks his parents, the next he's not even hostile.

"Uh. Hey mini man. Though I doubt I can call you mini any more. Look at you! You grew fifty feet long!" He joked.

Zak didn't open up to him. Instead, he spat a large ember in his face.

Doyle wiped the ash off his face. "Okay. Maybe I deserved that one."

Zak charged a large fire ball.

Doyle closed his muzzle shut. "I don't think I deserve that one!"

Zak chuckled.

Doyle blinked. Was he beggining to open up?

Zak swirled around him, observing him. His insticts allowed him to sense his emotions.

Doyle wasn't scared. He was nervious. It wasn't everyday your own flesh and blood turns into a dragon!

Doc and Drew only observed from a distance.

"Do you think they'll get along?" Drew asked.

"I don't know. Both don't seem to be to comfortable with each other. Doyle did vote to lock him away."

"But, Doc! It was only a misunderstanding. Today we proved Zak wasn't as vicious as the others thought! He just couldn't control his powers. The days in the chamber made him very docile."

He turned to his wife. "True. But I don't think we should let him out often."

"WHAT!? I refuse to put him-"

They were interrupted by a orange flash.

The fireball that was charged, bursted out and burnt Doyle. He coughed up smoke.

"Have a nice barbacue?" Drew giggled, she licked her finger a put out a small flame that on the top of his hair.

"Ha ha. Very funny sis!" He said as he dusted off the ashes.

Doc chuckled abit. "What happened?"

Zak landed behind them.

Doyle pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "He happened. Mini-man can't even control his fire breathing!"

Zak stuck his tongue out at him.

"Yeah, yeah! I know your blowing a razzberry at me! Just letting ya know it's true!" He ducked before another flame could hit him. "HA! You misse-"

_SWOOSH!_

A another flame burst hit him.

Doyle wiped off more ash. "Would you stop that!"

Dragon boy only grinned.

A blaring sound interupted them.

Doc checked the moniter gadget on his wrist. "Someone's breaking in the house!"

"Just great!" Doyle muttered loudly.

"Zak. I think it's best you stay here. It could be Argost, and if he finds you this way... well he'll one and one together and cause us even more troule."

Zak gave a pleading look to his dad. He was a freakin' dragon! He could most likely scare away the intruders!

-

At the house.

Van Rook and Abby was turning the house upside down.

Abby sighed. "Weren't' we here for something else? I'm pretty sure orders weren't, make the looke like a hurricane went through it!"

"I don't like these people! Okay!?"

Abby turned her attention to the computer. "Fine, fine! Don't take it out on me!"

She started typing something.

-

All around the world, secret scientists were getting co-ordinates to the Saturday house hould.

* * *

Now you might be wondering, "What are they planning?"

Well, i'm not gonna tell. -sticks out tongue-

This is where the story gets interesting, so stay tuned, party people!

Please review!


	4. House Break In

**A Chained Dragon**

**Question Time!:**

- I can't really answer most of these, since I don't wanna spoil.

- Yes, I will add flash backs (not this chapter)

-**Fisk4prez: **Are you psychic!? Is it really that obvious!? Challenge time! I gotta try to be more mysterious with my cliffys. Can you guess next chapter? (I love guessing games!)

I've never been called a good author! Than you so much!

**Disclaimer**... do I really need to say? I most likely wont do them any more, we all know its FANfiction, so what's the point?

* * *

Abby pressed 'send'.

"Done! The message has been sent, 'Kur Saturday is on the loose! Catch him and restrain him to a highly guarded confinement when caught.' How does that sound, Vanny?"

All she heard was glass breaking.

She turned around to see Van Rook stomping on a picture of Doc and Zak(human).

"Still jealious, I see." Abby muttered.

"Who asked you!?"

Abby firmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vanny, please take my womanly advice and-GET OVER IT! Your still obsessing over her for like..." counts fingers. "a really long time! She's married to a rich guy and has a kid! There is no way in hell she'll come back to you!"

The mercinary wasn't sure to bitch slap her or cower from her. Instead he backed away from her, like she had a seizure.

"Cool it lady! Your making your face all wrinkling and stuff."

An explosion took place. The wall crumbled, revealing the Saturday family, minus dragon.

"Oh, really? I thought those were her dimples." Doyle smirked.

Abby reached for something behind her back. "Very funny, _sweet heart_." She pulled out a lazer gun and shot randomly.

Van Rook yanked the gun away from her. "Hey, hey, hey! Don't randomly shot! That's wasting bullets. That's coming out of your pay."

Abby yanked the gun back.

"I don't pay you to disrepect me!"

"You don't pay me at all!"

Van Rook threw his concussion grenades at the charging family. "I forgot about that."

Doyle jumped out of the way. "That the best you got?"

"No. I got even better." The man pulled out the naga artifact a.k.a the kur-tector. "My apprentice sent a distress call to your friends."

Abby charged a blast in her energy gun. "Lets just say, it'll be one heck of a party." Abby shot the ceiling.

It crumbled down between the enemies.

"Tata!" Just as Abby and Van Rook were about to fly out the broken window, something over shadowed them.

The kur-tector, Van Rook held glowed with a light that could blind.

They looked up to see a very large cryptid: Kur.

Zak's eyes glowed. The orange had a tint of red, his crimson slit stood out even more. He bared his fangs, ready to bite.

Van Rook's jaw dropped. "Is that the Saturday boy?"

Abby attempted to pet his head. "H-hi Zaky! I-I heard something happened to you a-and I-"

He roared. The shock wave that emitted sent them flying.

They grunted in pain, as they made contact with the wall.

Zak lashed out his tail, pinning them to the wall.

Van Rook slipped one arm out. "That won't work! Dragon or not, your still a defensly little baby." The mercernary pulled out a knife and stabbed his tail, only for the knife to snap in half.

Zak growled feircly, the end of his muzzle, which I remind has sabor-tooth tiger fangs, near Van Rook's face.

He chuckled sheepishly. "I, um, didn't mean to... er."

He roared, sound waves crushing him, the wall began to crack.

"Okay! I yeild!"

The moment he stopped the waves, the man fainted.

Doc and Drew, followed by Doyle, finally made it through the debrees and saw their enemies crushed against the wall.

"Wow." Doyle muttered. "Mini-man got vicious."

Doc glared at him. "He did for justice."

Doyle raised his hands in defense. "Hey! I accept him now! I'm just stating the facts."

Drew put an arm on her husbands shoulder. "He didn't mean it, the way it sound."

Doyle was waving a hand in Van's face. "Uh, hello? Are you concious?"

"No. He's not concious. Your monster of a son, knocked him unconcious."

Drew pointed her sword in her face. "You don't talk!"

"And what are you going to do if I do? Sic your new pet on me?" She spat.

Drew glared. "Don't talk about my son like that." She growled.

"Your son? Looks like a dragon to me. Unless something happened to him, which might have been completly your fault."

Drew forced back tears. A certain sentence echoed in her head.

"_I should have never gone to that excavation!"_

Her sword glowed brightly. "I don't need Zak to finsh you off, when I can do it myself."

Abby gasped in pain.

They saw, Zak's tail was squishing her.

"C-call him off." She squecked, everything going black.

"Zak! Stop!" Drew shouted.

He did so.

He peeled his tail off, both falling to the floor. He snaked his tail around them, holding them.

He gave a look that said,_ "What do we do with them?"_

Doc pulled out some rope. "Lets tie them up first, then we gather supplies and leave the premises. I got a feeling, they called the other scientists."

The door slammed open.

Two green blurs stepped in and so did a tall tan one.

* * *

Not gonna say a thing...

Yes, Zak has a range of new abilities in dragon form! He is also stronger and something to be feared.

Please review! No flames! I had to deal with a flamer last chapter. (I admit, I spazzed) What is it about 'No' you don't get? Don't like, don't read! My fic, my rules! I don't care what you think! I only care about the people who do like it! God! I swear!


	5. The Bloody Rabbit

**A Chained Dragon**

Well, you guys made some guesses, sadly no one got it right. I wish it was the pizza guy though! (lol)

Moving on. No flames please, and thank you!

Read now!

* * *

Everyone gasped as the door, violently swung open. Three familiar faces marched in.

Fiskerton: //"We won't do what we are told!"\\

Komodo: //"Cuz were brave and we are bold!"\\

Fiskerton: //"Who are gonna win the fight?"\\

Zon: //"We are gonna win tonight!"\\

Fisk: //"Left! ...Right! Left-right left!"\\

Fiskerton was holding a black plastic bag. It seemed something dark red was staining it from the inside.

Zak's sensitive nose picked up what was in the bag. He suddenly felt thirsty.

"Fiskerton! Where were you?" Doc asked.

The gorilla-cat scratched his head. //"We were getting something for Zak."\\

//"And it took all morning to catch the hell hopper."\\ Komodo grumbled, though the humans couldn't understand him.

Doc reached for the bag. "What did you get?"

Fisk tore it away from reach. //"Sorry, but it's something you shouldn't see."\\

The movement of the bag made a liquidy sound and commited a oder.

Doyle pinched his nose. "Phew! Does someone smell blood?"

Doc froze. He remembered something.

_"I don't have the same diet as I used to."_

"A thirst for blood." He muttered to himself.

Drew gasped as she heard him. "Fiskerton. What exactly is in the bag?"

//"Nothing!"\\

Doyle snuck behind him and grabbed the bag. "Uh. Guys. You might want to look at this."

When they looked, they saw a dead, bloody rabbit.

"You were trying to feed this to Zak?" Doc said sternly.

All three cryptids nodded.

Doc dropped the bag in front of Zak. "I beleive this belongs to you."

"Oh-no!" Doyle grabbed the bag. "You remember what happened the first time!"

"The first time, it was human blood. Besides, he needs it. His scales look pale, even after eating all those sandwiches."

"So, your saying, it'll take alot more than food to keep him healthy." Drew responded.

"Exactly. Maybe the rabbit will be good for him. Doyle?"

"Fine." He groaned. He took the rabbit out by the ears and threw it in the air.

Zak caught it in his mouth and swallowed it in a single gulp. He licked his lips, looking refreshed and better than before.

"Just as the thought. His scales are darkening again."

"So now mini-man's a vampire?"

"Enough of that! We should bag up food and weapons. We need to clear, now!"

Drew packed food.

Doc went into the weapons vault and took out most needed items.

"No doubt, they'll try to use our weapons against us." He said.

Doyle didn't have anything to do, so he sat on Zak's back.

"How fast can you fly?" He asked.

"Extremely fast! I thought i'd fall off!" Drew shouted from the kitchen.

He looked at the dragon with interest. "Really now? How about you give me a ride. I want to see how fast you can go."

Zak smirked and nodded. He jumped out the window at a velocity, he was pressed against the winds.

Doyle held one hand in the air, the other holding onto his long fluff of white fur on his back. "WOOHOO!"

-

Doc walked into the room.

"Where's Zak and Doyle?"

Drew pointed out the window.

Out side was a swirling dragon.

"Hmm. We could take advantige of this."

"Advantige of what?" Drew asked.

"We could ride on his back, instead of the airship. We could easily be tracked down if we bring to many electronic devices."

"And you think a legendary fifty-fooy long black and white, flying reptilian cryptid wouldn't be noticeable in the sky?"

"Not if he flies above the clouds."

"Oh, your _good_." She smiled. "Foods packed. We should go while the getting is good."

Zak landed in the room.

"That... was... awesome! Totally have to do that again."

"Well, good for you. Zak's is going to be our transportation. Think your up to it?"

He grunted. _"Yeah!"_

"Freeze! Saturday's, you are under arrest for freeing a reckless monstrosity!" Miranda shouted, pointing her lazer gun.

Behind her were the other scientists.

They weren't getting out with out a fight!

* * *

Fight time!

They are all gonna FY-YUT!!!

Please review.


	6. Epic Fight For the Lulz

**A Chained Dragon**

-Blech! Rabbit! I'd rather eat the pizza!

-I'll try to make this upcoming fight as epic as possible. Cuz violence is wonderful.

To the epic fanfic!

And yes, Komodo, Zon and Fisk have a theme song (lol)

* * *

"Miranda. You don't want to do this." Drew warned, her voice edgy.

In response, Miranda began shooting. "I'm sorry, but you put this on yourselves, by unleashing the worlds own end."

Drew did a dodge roll behind the couch.

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" Her sword shot flames from the side of the couch, using the furniture as a sheild.

"Give up now, or prepare to fight." Epsilon calmly stated to Doc.

"Not a chance." Doc charged with his power glove. "HYAH!"

Epsilon did the only thing he could.

He screamed.

Sonic vibrations emited from his mouth. Knocking Doc back.

Francis stalked slowly to Zak.

"Hello, Zak Saturday. I see you've obtained a new form. May have to update your file. 'Your a dragon.'"

His response was a lowly growl.

"Fine then. Let us settle this like adults then."

He let out a sonic scream.

Zak let out a super sonic roar.

Francis felt over powered. He pushed his attack harder, his only consequence: He needed to breath.

Zak new he would tire out, but he could only go for so long. Already he he needed a breath.

Meanwile, Drew kneeled behind a partially destroyed couch, shooting fire.

_'There has to be some way to subdew her.'_ She noticed small couch fluff debrees floating in the air. "Ah-ha." She blew on the debrees, making them float towards Miranda.

Miranda didn't notice the debrees intill to late.

"MY EYES!" She rubbed at them desperately, only making it hurt worse.

Doc knocked Dr. Cheechoo unconcious.

The man was in the same pile as the recently tied up Abby and Van Rook.

Doyle took over with Epsilon. Being more caniving than Doc.

"Hey screamy! Did the banshee club reject you?" He taunted.

"Ridiculous attempts to irk me. Such pity I take on you." He knocked Doyle back with a scream.

Doyle threw his grenades.

They exploded on contact with the sonic screams. The explosion caused smoke to rise between the two.

Epsilon coughed. "Quit the trickster, he is."

On the other side of the room;

Zak and Francis didn't stop their attacks. Instead they sunk lower to the floor, losing their breaths.

Francis was on his last might of air. His lungs were compltely out.

Zak was just the same, though having bigger lungs, he still had abit more oxygen than Francis.

Francis fell on his knees, gasping for air.

Zak gasped aswell. He took a deep breath before using his fire burst.

Francis activated a barriar around him, protecting him from the flames.

When the heat gust was over, Zak sweeped his massive tail. Everyone in the room was knocked over by his tail and super sonic roar.

Fiskerton and Komodo climbed on his back, Zon perched on his head.

Doc noticed this was his signal. "Drew! Doyle! Climb on Zak! We're getting out of here!"

Doyle shot his wrist blaster, while backing away towards Zak.

Drew, being closest, did an air flip and landed on her son's long slithery back.

Doc Climbed on, up front.

Doyle jumped on at the last minute.

Zak did one final roar, the waves pushing everyone away. There stunned moment gave the perfect chance for a clean getaway.

"No!" Miranda shouted. "They got away. Now what are we going to do about kur?"

Arthur Beeman adjusted his glasses. "We'll just have to wait intill Spike decides to land. I'm pretty sure there will be reports of a large flying creature bloting out the sun."

Dr. Cheechoo stired. "Udg. What I miss?"

-

The sun was beggining to set. Zak-dragon was floating peacefully against the wind current, his long, black whiskers rippled like a flag in the breeze.

"Zak." Doc began.

He responded with a mere grunt.

"Sorry about all of this. If there was only a way to make them understand. For now we can only hide out somewhere. It's only a matter of time intill," Doc pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to mention _that_ name.

"Intill Argost finds out and wants Zak." Doyle finished.

"Yeah." Doc muttered in a slur.

Drew sighed. "I hope we don't have to mess with him soon. But it is only a matter of time. Times all we have left. Once our clocks run clean..."

Zak roared.

Doyle looked at Fiskerton. "What did he say?"

//"He said. 'Our clocks wont run clean! It'll be over my dead body when he gets me!' That's what he said."\\

Drew, being only behind Doc, patted his mane. "No need for rash sayings, sweety. We promise to do what we can, so you'll never be under that maniacs control, even if you are kur."

"Kinda funny." Doyle rubbed his chin. "They say the one who finds kur can control him, right?"

Doc nodded. "That's what the kur stone said."

"Then he was already controlled in the beggining! By his parents! It's a technicality, but you 'ordered' him to do good and help all cryptids. So he learned NOT to abuse his powers for making an army that could destroy the world."

Doc rubbed his chin. "A strange logic, but a good one." He looked down at Zak. "But I highly doubt it would be that easy. Lets switch the scenario abit. If Zak came from an evil family, he would abuse his power, but the stone specifically said, kur could be controlled. We may have raised Zak, but I don't think the stone meant _parental_ control. Zak doesn't even listen to us anyways."

Zak grunted. _"Hey!"_

Doc scratched behind his ear. "What? It's true!"

"Then there must be some sumerian device that can control kur... er Zak." Drew pointed out.

"If there is such an item, we need to find it and destroy it." Doc said.

Doyle piped up. "What about the next generation?"

//"Say what?"\\

"Zak is pretty much kur reincarnated, right? I mean this is pretty much living proof!"

Drew whispered the word, "Magic." In Doc's ear.

He grumbled.

"So if mini-man ever have kids in the future, would they be like kur? Wouldn't you need something powerful to stop a crazed family member?"

"Good question. I guess we'll have to wait in the future."

"Maybe we should try that match making." She whispered to her brother and spouse.

Zak's fuzzy ears twitched. He growled lowly. He was thankful his face was furry instead of scaly, it covered his blush better.

Doyle snickered. "I think he heard you."

Zak sighed deeply. "This was going to be a _long_ flight.

* * *

At least they didn't bring up the puberty crap. lol

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Most likely, flash backs are coming next chapter or nexter than that. Either way it's coming.

No flames. I won't just sit around like other people. I WILL react! Then report a comment and block you so you have no say to me again. Got it, flamers?

Please review! They make chocolate taste good!


End file.
